


It's a Nightmare being Away from You, but it Feels like a Dream Every Time I'm With You.

by writtenwxrks



Series: Steven Universe Writing Prompts/Drabbles [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Astral Projection, F/M, Fluff, I wrote this instead of studying, Light Angst, Nightmare, Writing Prompt, and stuff happens, connverse - Freeform, era two, gem war ft. connie, not beta read we die like men, steven enters connie's nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenwxrks/pseuds/writtenwxrks
Summary: Based on a writing prompt I found on Reddit: Steven's power to project when he sleeps means he accidentally enters Connie's dream/nightmare.Expecting to see Dogcopter again, Steven instead enters Connie's dream..No.He's entered her nightmare; showcasing one of her worst fears.Losing Steven.How will he help her?





	It's a Nightmare being Away from You, but it Feels like a Dream Every Time I'm With You.

**Author's Note:**

> not beta read; steven or connie are probably a little ooc for my liking.

“Night Steven. We love you. Not just me, but all the Crystal Gems too. Remember that.” Greg said, tucking Steven in for the night. As Steven lay down, Greg smiled, and left him in the temple, obviously tired from all the fun they had when they played at the arcade for a day.

Sleep, yeah. Steven knew his dad was going to leave at some point, but didn’t wish for it to be so soon. Mumbling a soft goodnight for his dad, he looked at the ceiling, remembering how he accidentally entered Lars’ dream and possessing his body for an entire day.

_That was so weird. I wonder if it might happen again. Maybe? Just hoping it won’t be Lars’ dream again, since he’s already a space pirate at all, I think he probably doesn’t sleep much. Oh! I would LOVE to have another Dogcopter dream! Please!_

Steven closed his eyes, not noticing he’s already been drifting off to dreamland, hoping to have an adventure with Dogcopter in his dreams.

 

* * *

 

 

“Help! Somebody! Anyone!” Steven heard someone scream as he got up. Definitely not Dogcopter. He looked around, and he’s definitely sure he’s dreaming, or in someone else’s dream.

Weapons ranging from different sizes were scattered all over the place, including shattered pieces of gems?

“W-What..” He stammered, remembering the memories inside Pearl’s gemstone. It was definitely similar, but he saw Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl fighting some gems dressed with Homeworld’s Era Two insignia, the one without Pink Diamond’s gemstone. He also noticed the dead and unrooted plants all around him, so he figured that they were still on Earth.

“Somebody, please..” Someone was sobbing behind him. He turned around to see who it was, and it was the person he least expected to find around a gem war’s battlefield.

_Connie? W-What is she doing here? H-How.. What’s going on?_

He looked closer, and she seemed to be crying about.. him? Not him exactly, but he saw a body lying on the grass, presumably dead. A pink sword lay next to her, used but left behind.

“Steven, please! Wake up!” Tears continued to stream down Connie’s face. “Don’t leave me!” She continued sobbing as she placed her ear above Steven’s chest, hoping to find a heartbeat or any sign that he’s alive.

_Connie really cared about me that much? Whoa. She really is my Connie. But, how do I help her to realize that this is just a nightmare? After thinking for a while, he had an idea. He silently prayed that it worked, instead of scaring his poor Jam Bud._

“Connie?” Steven’s voice was soft, wishing that his sudden appearance next to his apparent corpse might not scare the living daylights out of her. She looked at him, and their eyes locked for what seemed like eternity, until she decided to speak first.

“S-Steven, what..” Her gaze looked at Steven, to his “corpse”, and back to him. She doubted what she really was seeing, then smiled when she realized that Steven was actually fine, and ran up to hug him.

Steven felt his breath rush out of his lungs as he opened his arms wide to meet Connie’s incoming hug. They both smiled, laughed and spun around, not giving attention to the fighting gems all around them.

A bright light was seen, but instead of two beings fusing into a product of the two persons’ love and feelings for each other. Two pairs of eyes simultaneously opened, reassured that everything was just a nightmare, a product of both their imaginations and what had happened to their lives these past weeks.

“Steven..” Connie mumbled as she woke up, sunlight greeting her through her room’s windows.

“I guess it’s a nightmare being away from you, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> i should probably make more drabbles, but school sucks man


End file.
